


I Am an Island

by Helsabot



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alan Alda please forgive me, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, B.J. is repressed, B.J. loves Peg, B.J.'s underbite is too beautiful not to ache, Bipolar Hawkeye, Bisexual Hawkeye, Charles is all right, Comfort, Depression, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hawk likes sex, Hawk loves Peg, Hawkeye had a pretty crazy dream about Inga, Hawkeye really messed up with Carlye, Hawk’s hair is wet, Henry is dead and I'm sad, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what's with these tags honestly I intend to take you all for a painful ride :), I had a dream I split a kiwi with Sindey Freedman does that have anything to do with Freud, I’m not above some, Kellye is a fucking BAMF and she'll show you just exactly how, Klinger is perfect, M/M, Margaret would be the main character if this hadn't been written about the 50s in the 70s, Multi, PEG!, Peg loves Peg, Peg loves her boys, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potter is daddy, Radar is perfect, Requited Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sophie’s that plain but popular girl in high school who went to Georgetown and married Cape Cod, Suicidal Ideation, Trap's a himbo, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Whump, also dark-ish!Trap sorry :/, and, and Hawkeye's hair when it's wet because HAWKEYE'S HAIR WHEN IT'S WET???, and all that, angst you sons of bitches!!! of course!, anyway like I said Hawk is extremely bi/pan, but also he falls in love, but mainly romance, but shh just remember, don't get me wrong though this isn't about sex not really, fuckin' Frank, it's about love, it’s a rollick!!, listen if I'm projecting my underbite you bet your butt I'm projecting my bipolar disorder, mainly though........ Hawk's wet hair makes several appearances, oh yeah, our Father who art in perfection, seriously I needed 2 jaw surgeries how does my man B.J. live, sexy sex, the aforementioned angst, this is where I should mention, uhhhh like, we love Peg, well and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsabot/pseuds/Helsabot
Summary: I am a rock / I am an island
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Carlye Walton, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Inga Halvorsen, Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Tommy Gillis/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 8





	I Am an Island

“You know, Hawk — I’m not a schoolgirl.”

Hawkeye’s been so engrossed in tying the frayed ends of his shoelaces into little knots that it takes him a moment to process what B.J. has said. They’d been sitting a comfortable silence for twenty minutes or so. The kind that comes easy and natural with a bond more real than show.

“Wha-?” Hawkeye squints at B.J., lost. He’s aware his jaw is hanging loose. Exaggerates it, maybe.

B.J. smiles, eyes peeking over his magazine. Glossy pages to do with boats.

“Sometimes it seems you worry more about making _me_ blush than you do the good Father.”

Hawkeye blinks. He closes one mouth and opens another:

“Nahhh, you’re— you’re too easy. Where’s the fun? Where’s the sport? I already got all your blushes out, first week.”

B.J. grins his handsome underbite and shakes his head once, cocking it. “I don’t blush.”

It’s true.

Not even when they’re drinking. Hunnicutt. _Hunnicutt_. What is that, anyway? It’s English. Gotta be. Half Hawkeye’s roots got severed somewhere in County Mayo, and it shows. He goes pale to pink to red whether he’s sipping swill or gulping grenadine. Whether he’s laughing or crying. When he’s angry. When he’s been hunched over guts too long. The days the moody sun decides to take a disliking to the rounded tip of his nose.

Hawkeye doesn’t care what anyone says, any average Limey could drink a Mick under the table if he wanted. So what’s with the guy’s perfect complexion?

He takes in a sharp and dramatic inhale:

“It’s annoying, by the way. Your entire—” he claws a hand before his own face and gestures vaguely in a wide circle. “—your whole, _thing_. It’s infuriating.”

B.J. raises his brow. He places a hand over his heart, as if to say, _moi?_

_So_ annoying.

“Wasn’t it you who called me all _hotdogs_ and _apple pies_?”

“Exactly. Far more grating than a face-full of ferret. You’re way too pleasant.” Hawkeye studies B.J.’s face exaggeratedly from his cot, shaking his head incrementally and then rapidly — as if coming to a very medical conclusion. “Naaaah, _nah_ , no. No, I don’t like it.”

B.J. shrugs one shoulder, serene. He returns to a dream of the Bay. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
